Surat
by Lorren
Summary: Itachi menghilang selama setahun tanpa kabar apa pun. Lalu, secarik kertas berisi deretan sandi rumput datang padaku secara tiba-tiba. Aku membencinya saat itu. AU. Untuk Hujan Cinta ItaHina #1: First Love. RnR, please?


**Surat**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**May 2013**

Untuk **Hujan Cinta ItaHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tahu, aku lahir di hari berhujan,"_

"_Aku juga."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oo00oo**

Warna cokelat tanah meninggalkan garis-garis kotor di bagian bawah rokku. Saat itu aku berdiri di dekat jalan raya yang lengang, yang sisi-sisinya adalah hutan hujan yang lebat. Enam ratus meter ke samping kiri adalah rumah kayu yang kubeli tiga tahun lalu, saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Forks, Amerika Serikat.

Dua jam telah berlalu saat hujan berhenti. Aku mengenakan rok di bawah lutut, jaket pemain Lakers favoritku, dan sepasang sepatu bot karet. Aku baru berjalan-jalan dari hutan, mencari beberapa buah beri. Aku suka wewangian alami hutan selepas hujan. Aroma pinus dan _musk_, ditemani suara jangkrik dan katak, juga melewati semak-semak basah adalah hal yang paling kunikmati.

Topi bisbol hampir menutupi sebagian wajahku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku begitu senang ketika keranjangku dipenuhi berbagai macam beri. Aku bisa membuat mereka menjadi sebuah pai hangat yang enak. Aku tidak khawatir akan beri beracun, karena aku tahu persis jenis-jenis mereka.

Buah beri beracun ada pada kentang, yaitu bagian buahnya. Aku lebih suka mengambil _honeysuckle_, _currant_, ataupun beri hitam. Stroberi hanya bagus sebagai penghias, aku kurang suka rasanya. Dari semua jenis beri yang kusebutkan, aku paling menyukai _blueberry_. Tapi mereka jarang ditemukan di hutan.

Sepatu botku membuat jejak kaki lembek di atas tanah yang basah, jadi aku naik ke jalanan beraspal. Aku menggosokkan permukaan sepatuku, membuat tanah kecoklatan itu menempel di sisi aspal. Setelah merasa cukup bersih, aku melanjutkan lagi langkahku melewati kantor polisi.

Opsir di sana baik sekali. Terkadang aku memberikan pai beri buatanku padanya. Aku juga mempunyai tetangga-tetangga yang baik di sekitar rumahku. Wajar, aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di Forks. Aku bersekolah dasar di sini, lalu pindah saat masuk sekolah menengah. Saat itu pekerjaan ayahku tidak menentu, sering berpindah-pindah domisili.

Terakhir, aku melanjutkan sekolah di New York, tapi suasana kotanya yang padat tidak membuatku betah. Lalu, aku mendapatkan tawaran kerja di sebuah perusahaan di Portland, dan akhirnya membeli sebuah rumah di kota kecil, Forks. Ayahku sudah pensiun sekarang dan kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Kyoto.

Rumah ini bukan sepenuhnya punyaku. Aku mendapat bantuan dari teman lamaku di sekolah dasar, yang kini menghilang entah ke mana. Kami tinggal bersama, karena dia juga menyukai lokasi rumah ini. Profesinya membuatnya sering mengunjungi berbagai kota dan negara. Setahun yang lalu, dia bilang dia ada di Washington. Bukan Ibukota Amerika Serikat, tapi Washington yang satunya lagi.

Dan, aku belum mendapat lagi kabarnya. Telepon rumahku rusak, ponselku tidak aktif, dan aku jarang membuka surel. Kalau dia benar-benar berusaha, dia akan mengirimiku surat. Dia pandai membuat surat-surat yang romantis, meski kuyakin dia tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi dia tidak mengirimiku apa pun sampai saat ini.

"Hinata!"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati tetanggaku sedang mondar-mandir di beranda rumah. Rumahnya ada di sebelah, sepasang suami istri baru yang belum mempunyai anak. Ia seorang editor buku, sedangkan suaminya bergabung di kepolisian.

"Hai," Aku menyapanya. "Lama menunggu?" Saat dia memanggilku, aku mempercepat langkah. Sekarang, aku ada di anak tangga kedua, menunggunya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencarimu," Konan merapikan rambutnya. Lalu, matanya beralih pada penampilanku yang kusut. "Baru dari hutan?"

"Ya. Aku bawa beberapa buah beri," Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, aku mempersilakan Konan untuk masuk. "Duduklah. Cuaca hari ini lumayan. Nanti kubuatkan teh melati," tawarku.

"Sudah lama tidak mencicipi pai-mu." Konan tetawa. Matanya bergerak lagi menjelajahi rumahku. Ia duduk di dekat jendela dan meja bundar, sudut favoritku, lalu tangannya meraih figura. "Ke mana Itachi?"

Aku berhenti saat menggantungkan jaket Lakers. Aku menyukai Lakers, Itachi juga. Tapi, jaket itu sebenarnya bukan milikku. Itachi membelinya saat Lakers main di Oregon, sementara aku memilih topi bisbolnya saja. Hal itu menekan perasaanku, tersadar akan kerinduanku akan Itachi. Sebab lain kenapa aku menyukai pinus, _musk_ dan hutan.

Aroma Itachi.

"Dia belum memberitahuku," bahu-bahuku terangkat. Aku melepas sepatu botku yang kotor dan menyingkirkannya ke sudut di belakang pintu.

"Rokmu basah," Komentarnya. Konan sadar ia telah mengungkit sesuatu yang mungkin menyakitiku. Tak jarang Itachi menghilang. Biasanya dua bulan sampai tiga bulan. Tapi kali ini … setahun penuh.

Mungkin ia menemukan gadis impiannya, menikah, mempunyai anak, dan hidup bahagia sementara gadis yang lainnya ada di sini, menunggunya. 'Bodoh' adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ingin kuteriakkan sekarang. Namun, aku sadar aku tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu, akan kuganti." Aku melesat memasuki kamar. Sejenak aku terdiam memandangi pintu kamar Itachi. Aku sering masuk ke sana dan tertidur. Terkadang juga menangis.

"Hinata! Biar aku yang membuat tehnya!" Konan berteriak, kemudian langkah kakinya terdengar menuju dapur.

**.**

**oo00oo**

**.**

Kupikir, betapa bahagianya menjadi Konan. Ia memberitahuku tentang kehamilannya. Aku dan Itachi memang bukan pasangan suami istri, kami hanya teman yang tinggal serumah. Tapi aku juga ingin menikah dan mempunyai anak. Aku ingin kami tinggal di sini sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"_Tinggallah di rumah ini, karena aku akan jarang pulang. Karena itu, aku bersedia membantumu membeli rumah ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama membutuhkan rumah. Kau mengerti, Hinata?"_

Kata-katanya terngiang dalam kepalaku. Sejak awal, ia ingin membeli dengan uang penuh atas rumah ini, tapi aku juga menyukai rumah ini. Jadi kami menyatukan uang dan membeli rumah ini. Itachi juga memutuskan untuk membuat surat kepemilikan rumah atas namaku. Sesuai yang ia bilang, ia akan jarang pulang.

Hari-hari selanjutnya setelah rumah direnovasi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Itachi terlalu memesona. Melihatnya duduk di sofa setiap pagi sambil meminum kopi, aroma segarnya yang menyebar setiap kali habis mandi, dan senyuman juga sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku memompa darahnya lebih cepat.

Suatu kali, aku meletakkan sepiring kecil kue sus rasa buah di depan cangkir kopinya, lalu bilang kalau dia sebaiknya memakan sarapan. Aku juga memintanya bilang padaku jika ingin dibuatkan sesuatu. Itachi mengerjap satu kali dan bibirnya tertarik menjadi senyuman tipis. Ia menepuk kepalaku dan mengucapkan '_arigato_'.

Dan, aksen Jepangnya membuatku rindu pada ayahku. Senyuman juga sentuhan ringannya menjadi favoritku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

Sambil memikirkan hidupku yang datar, aku membuka pintu oven listrik. Pai-pai beri mengepul yang biasa kubuat ada di sana, matang, dan siap dibagikan. Aku mengambil mereka dengan hati-hati. Satu untuk Konan dan Pein—suaminya—sementara yang lainnya untuk opsir baik hati di kantor polisi, Jethro. Aku menyisakan dua pai lagi, untukku dan Margaret, wanita tua yang tinggal sendirian di seberang jalan.

Aku membungkus serapi yang kubisa, lalu mengambil keranjang. Kuseret sepatu bot di balik pintu, kemudian memakainya, dan keluar. Pintu rumah biasanya tidak kukunci. Orang Amerika punya kebiasaan untuk tidak mengunci rumahnya dan mobilnya. Karena saat bencana datang, mereka yakin orang lain pasti membutuhkan mobil maupun rumah, saat mereka sudah mengungsi lebih dulu.

Rumah pertama yang kukunjungi adalah rumah Konan, yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter ke samping kiri. Konan baru selesai mengunjungi rumahku sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Aku menyukai rumahnya yang dipenuhi rerumputan basah. Karena itu, aku selalu meminta piknik di sana, meski Konan heran mengapa aku tidak memilih tempat piknik yang lebih kreatif.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Akhirnya paimu datang," kata-kata Konan menyambutku setelah aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Masuklah. Aku punya tawaran yang lebih bagus; cokelat panas."

Entah belajar darimana, tapi ia hebat dalam hal menyinggung. Aku memaklumi selera humornya yang sangat Amerika, jadi aku hanya berkata, "Aku masih punya urusan, maaf," kemudian berbalik pergi. Konan melambai dari dalam rumah dan meneriakkan kata 'hati-hati'.

Ia menjalani perannya sebagai 'kakak perempuan yang perhatian' dengan sangat baik. Karena itu, aku menyayangi Konan. Apalagi sebagai sesama wanita, aku membutuhkannya.

Aku tidak akan pergi ke rumah Margaret. Ia seseorang yang aktif di dalam kota, jadi ia tidak akan pulang sebelum petang. Mungkin tiga puluh menit atau satu jam lagi.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk mencapai kantor polisi. Bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya. Pertama, aku menyukai Jethro sebagai opsir yang ramah dan kedua, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah. Kalau berteman dengan polisi, aku lebih diperhatikan akan keselamatan dan keamananku.

"Sore, Hinata." Jethro menyapaku dengan senyumannya yang manis. Ia duduk di beranda kantornya, mengawasi mobil-mobil yang melintas. Senyum itu membuat matanya menyipit. Tak lama, ia mematikan rokoknya karena ia tahu aku membenci rokok. Pria-pria Amerika terkadang lebih mengesankan perihal sikap mereka.

"Sore juga, Opsir," Aku tersenyum. "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan pai." Aku menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja.

"Oh," Jethro mengerjap. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak membuat pai? Aku menantikannya, kau tahu?" Tawa renyah menghampiri telingaku.

"Maaf. Aku sibuk," Aku membungkuk.

Jethro mungkin berusia akhir empat puluhan. Rambutnya hitam, memiliki garis wajah yang tegas, dan mata yang tajam. Ia cukup tampan, tapi tidak cukup tertarik untuk menikah lagi.

"Kau harus punya waktu istirahat," Ia berdiri dan mengambil bungkusannya. "Itachi bilang begitu. Suratnya baru sampai tadi pagi. Maaf aku membacanya, alamat yang ditulis di suratnya tidak jelas."

Mataku membulat. Itachi … mengirim surat?

"Kurasa suratnya sudah dikirim seminggu yang lalu, tapi baru sampai pagi ini. Sesuai yang kubilang, alamat yang ditulisnya benar-benar kacau." Tambah Jethro. "Ikut denganku, _Young Lady_."

Ia membuka pintu kantornya dan mempersilakanku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Jethro kemudian berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukkan kertas, _tissue_, dan empat cangkir kopi. Ia membuka lacinya dan mengambil secarik amplop berwarna putih. Satu-satunya tulisan yang ada di sana adalah 'Forks, USA'.

Jethro menyodorkannya. "Ambillah. Ini untukmu."

Luapan perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu menghampiriku dengan cepat. Sedikit rasa bahagia, banyak kerinduan, kemarahan yang sedang, juga bagian-bagian kecil dari perasaan terharu. Saat itu aku hampir tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Mataku memanas dan begitu berair.

Aku mengambil surat itu, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan terbata, dan meminta izin untuk pergi. Jethro mengerti. Ia mengantarku sampai di depan kantornya dan terus mengawasiku sampai aku berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat.

Ia tidak tahu aku begitu kepayahan hanya dengan membuka pintu rumah. Tubuhku limbung dan ambruk ketika berhasil menutup pintu. Kesadaranku kentara, tapi tubuhku lemas. Aku menatap surat itu, sedikit meremasnya, dan menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkannya ke dalam perapian.

Aku benci dirimu dan aku tidak akan membaca suratmu.

Kau dengar itu, Itachi?

**.**

**oo00oo**

**.**

Dua hari berlalu dan aku masih suka bermain dengan tanah. Jethro melarangku pergi ke hutan, jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke toko tanaman, dan membeli beberapa biji-bijian. Aku menggarap halaman belakang dan bekerja keras untuk membuat ladang kecil yang berisi buah-buahan.

Aku menggali sedikit tanah di petak terakhir yang kubuat, kemudian menaruh satu _polybag_ berisi pohon _blueberry_. Di dalamnya sudah kucampurkan dengan pupuk, jadi aku tinggal menunggunya tumbuh, dan menyiraminya secara berkala. Setelah selesai, aku menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan, dan mengambil air. Aku mulai menyiram.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu kantorku sibuk, tapi minggu ini aku dapat libur. Aku seorang konsultan perencanaan kota, jadi pekerjaan yang kudapatkan itu musiman. Terkadang, aku diminta pergi ke negara bagian lain, tapi itu pun jarang. Bosku berbaik hati hanya menyerahkan tugas-tugas perjalanan jauh kepada lelaki-lelaki di sana.

Konan membantuku menanam kemarin. Namun aku mengkhawatirkan usia kandungannya yang masih muda, jadi ia bilang ia akan datang di tengah hari hanya untuk mengawasiku. Konan kurang cocok bergaul dengan ibu-ibu tetangga. Aku memakluminya.

Lalu aku mendengar pintu rumah berderit. Aku berhenti menyiram dan melihat ke belakang. Konan ada di sana, bersama secarik kertas 'Forks, USA' yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Setahuku, aku sudah menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin; di balik vas bunga. Surat itu beruntung karena aku tidak mengambil langkah kejam dengan membakarnya.

Konan mengacungkan surat itu dan berteriak, "Hinata! Bukankah surat ini yang kau tunggu? Aku mau membacanya, tapi aku tidak mengerti tulisannya sama sekali!"

Setahuku tulisan tangan Itachi rapi. Alisku terangkat, rasa penasaran menyergapku. "Aku tidak mau membacanya!" Ego tetaplah ego, kau tahu?

"Nah! Itu berarti surat ini memang dari Itachi!" Aku tidak tahu. Jethro yang bilang surat itu dari Itachi. "Ayolah, Hinata! Aku bukan mantan anak pramuka atau pernah masuk sekolah militer!"

Menyerah, aku melepaskan sarung tangan karet dengan satu gigitan. Kulepaskan selang air, lalu berlari menghampiri Konan. Aku mengambil surat itu, dan membuka segelnya yang sudah terbuka.

Sejenak, perasaan geli menghampiriku. Surat itu berisi puluhan, mungkin ratusan kode sandi morse dalam bentuk rumput. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Konan melewatkan kelompok Pramuka, karena setidaknya, pelatihan militer sangat dianjurkan di Amerika. Atau mungkin, Konan tak menghabiskan masa remajanya di Amerika?

Isi suratnya kurang lebih seperti ini dan aku menolak untuk memberitahu Konan tentang isinya. Terlalu privasi.

* * *

_Hinata …_

_Surat ini pasti sampai ke Forks seminggu setelah kuposkan. Tapi, saat aku menulis ini, aku sedang berada di Kanada. Aku yakin kau tak mau membaca suratku. Mungkin Konan akan menemukannya sebaik apa pun kau menyembunyikannya, lalu memaksamu untuk membacanya._

_Biar kuberi tahu, kau tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Baik perasaan, barang-barang, atau buku jurnalmu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membacanya. Aku hanya melihat sampulnya, tanpa berniat untuk membukanya. Aku menghargai privasi._

_Ada banyak alasan mengapa aku menulis surat ini dengan sandi rumput,menuliskan alamat yang tidak jelas, dan memperkirakan waktu sampainya surat ini padamu. Tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang, maaf. Aku juga punya banyak alasan mengapa aku tidak pulang selama setahun. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pulang ke Forks tiga bulan sekali, tapi aku mengambil kerja ekstra untuk sesuatu yang lebih berharga._

_Itu rahasia._

_Akan kuberi tahu setelah aku pulang. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi, satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa kau pikirkan ada pada paragraf kedua; 'Kau tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu'._

_Aku adalah lawanmu, karena aku 'pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu'. _

_Itachi._

* * *

Kanada … terasa begitu dekat setelah aku membaca surat itu. Itachi adalah seorang jenius. Ia memperhitungkan segala hal yang telah ia perbuat. Dadaku terasa hangat setelah membaca secarik surat yang kupikir romantis. Sekali lagi, mungkin Itachi tidak menyadarinya.

Saat itu aku sadar perasaanku begitu lemah. Rasa benciku tergantikan dengan sesuatu yang lain dengan begitu mudah. Aku memeluk bantal dari sofa. Kusembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Aku merindukan Itachi lebih dari siapapun. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan hanyalah kepulangannya.

Lalu aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengambil kerja ekstra? Itachi adalah seorang arsitek professional, ketika mendapatkan proyek di kota atau negara lain, aku yakin dia dapat bayaran yang mahal. Sekarang, untuk apa ia membutuhkan lebih banyak dana? Untuk apa?

Setahuku keluarganya baik-baik saja. Sebagai kepala keluarga, Itachi mengirimkan separuh gajinya untuk keluarganya di Jepang setiap bulan. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berusia limabelas tahun.

Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Aku mengabaikan prasangka burukku dan memakai jaket Lakers Itachi lagi. Aku akan pergi untuk membeli bunga, yang bisa membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik. Jenis bunga yang paling kusukai adalah edelweiss. Bunga abadi. Di simpan di mana pun, bunga itu tidak akan layu. Memang susah untuk mendapatkan edelweiss di sini, tapi aku selalu meminta pemilik toko bunga untuk mendapatkanya untukku.

Toko bunga berada di pusat kota Forks, di sebelah rumah makan cepat saji yang disukai kebanyakan orang Amerika. Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis, teman lamaku, yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia seorang wanita Inggris, juga blasteran Jepang. Karena itu, namanya Ino Yamanaka.

Aku pergi ke sana memakai sepeda. Saat aku sampai di tokonya yang menebar wangi berbagai macam bunga, aku menghampiri Ino yang sedang memindahkan pot-pot bunganya. Ino pernah bilang bunga yang paling disukainya adalah sakura.

"Biar kubantu," Aku mengambil salah satu pot bunga. "Ini mau disimpan di mana?"

"Oh?" Ino mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh, terima kasih ya, Hinata. Bunga lili itu mau kusimpan dekat kaca _display_ di depan. Kau bisa mengangkatnya?" Lalu ia mengomel, "Ke mana semua pria saat kita butuhkan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku bisa, Ino." Kemudian kuangkat pot bunga lili itu dan menyimpannya di kaca _display_.

Setelah itu Ino menepuk bahuku dan menawarkan secangkir teh rasa sakura. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumahku, karena mungkin saja Itachi datang hari ini.

Ino menyerahkan satu ikat kecil edelweiss dan mengatakan dia akan mendapatkannya lagi. Aku membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Inilah yang membuatku betah untuk tinggal di Forks. Kota kecil yang ramah.

Aku menyimpan edelweiss-ku di keranjang sepeda, lalu mengayuh secepat yang aku bisa menuju rumah. Udara sejuk hutan memenuhi paru-paruku. Saat ini, matahari memendarkan cahayanya yang berwarna jingga. Suara jangkrik menemani perjalananku. Seluruh suasana ini bersatu dengan harmoni. Betapa aku menyukai suasana tenang dan damai seperti ini.

Tak lama, aku sampai di rumahku. Sepeda kumbangnya kusimpan di sebelah kanan rumah. Sambil bersenandung pelan, kuambil bunga-bunga edelweiss-ku yang indah.

"Hinata,"

Aku tak yakin apakah aku begitu merindukan Itachi sampai berkhayal mendengar suaranya yang berat. Itachi bukan perokok, jadi suara beratnya tidak datang dari paru-paru. Dengan takut aku memutar tubuhku. Tadinya aku berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang.

Aku mendapati Itachi di sana, terlihat sehat meski agak lelah. Ia datang dengan matel abu-abu selututnya, yang menonjolkan warna pekat iris matanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, masih belum yakin tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku membatu.

Itachi berjalan mendekat dan mengeluarkan kalung yang bandulnya terlihat berbentuk cincin. Aku tak yakin. Matahari menyorot Itachi hingga yang kulihat hanyalah bayangannya yang samar. Ia memakaikan kalung itu di leherku, lalu berkata lambat, "Menikahlah denganku,"

Luapan perasaan membanjiri hatiku lagi. Kakiku bergerak dan tanganku terulur untuk memeluknya. Aku menangis, kemudian memukul bahunya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Itachi," kataku dengan suara yang serak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And I remember your eyes were so bright_

_When I first met you, so in love that night_

_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_

_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_

- Maroon 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Owari.**

* * *

A/N: Fanfiksi keduaku untuk event _Hujan Cinta ItaHina_! Jangan heran sama judulnya yang aneh, oke? Nama Jethro kuambil dari Letnan Leroy Jethro Gibbson a.k.a Gibbs, pemain di serial NCIS. Ada yang tahu? Aku paling suka Gibbs dan Abby, sih. XDD Tapi intinya, semoga dinikmati dan bermanfaat buat event pertama kita ini, ya. Kalau berkenan, _review_ _please_? ^^v

-**Aoi.**


End file.
